<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a stranger's eyes (a lover's gaze) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688399">a stranger's eyes (a lover's gaze)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is bad at tags, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Episode: e005 The Masquerade, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Idiots in Love, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tales From The SMP, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, again brief but there, can i tag it even if its brief?, no beta we die like ghostbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the masquerade Karl meets James for the first time. Something about the man enthralls him. Maybe the wine is getting to his head because Karl thinks he could fall in love with the stranger in front of him.</p><p>(Karl looks into Sapnap's loving gaze. He finds that he treasures everything about him and knows for a fact that he is in love.)</p><p>Or: Karl meets a stranger except in another time he isn't a stranger at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a stranger's eyes (a lover's gaze)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'll be honest with you, i'm not the most attentive person when it comes to lore so some things might be a bit off. this was purely self indulgent so take it as you will. and brief disclaimer that these are the role play characters not the streamers themselves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl stands in the main hall amidst the chatter of the nobles. He can’t help but pay mind to all the wealth that is around him. Karl sees it in the way the pristine halls are lavishly decorated. He sees it in the guests, not only in their flamboyant outfits but also in how they hold themselves. He sees it in the delicate wine glass he is holding and in the tasteful drink he sips. His left hand in his pocket holds the gold bars Sir Billiam had given him earlier without a second thought, almost as if they were nothing more than dirt. </p><p>Karl takes another sip of his wine as he eyes Sir Billiam. Billiam stands talking next to... the man whose name is too long for him to remember. There is a strange feeling he has about Sir Billiam but he can’t pinpoint what it is exactly. So far the host has done nothing for Karl to start questioning him. Yet something felt off the second he had stepped foot onto the estate. </p><p>The questions in his mind are suddenly interrupted by the nearing footsteps of a new visitor. He turns along with the rest of the nobles and finds himself facing the new guest. Something deep inside him makes him feel as if he should recognize the man. But even with a mask on Karl can tell that he is a stranger. He knows that he is unfamiliar with everyone in this time. </p><p>The man’s face is half covered by an elegant white mask that Karl can’t help but admire. Its seamless cut perfectly defines the strangers face. The white is a stark contrast against the man’s smooth skin. Karl thinks it brings out the beautiful tan coloring of the guest.</p><p>He introduces himself as James and appears to be an old friend of Sir Billiam. Karl stands to the side silently listening to their small talk. He learns a bit about James’ seemingly tragic personal life and feels a bit of empathy for him. Karl feels it as he would towards any other stranger. Yet that lack of a strong feeling somehow makes him feel worse. It gives him an ache for something he feels should be there but isn’t. </p><p>He takes another sip of his drink and turns to observe James again, this time closely admiring his outfit. He wears a delicate low collared shirt lined with a gold fabric. Karl internally thinks on how much it brings out his admirable figure.</p><p>His thoughts are once again interrupted by the abrupt arrival of the butler. He hands James a glass as Karl continues to silently admire the beauty of the stranger.</p><p>Karl thinks he’s had too many drinks already because he suddenly tells James, “I like your- your clearly built body.” The second it’s out of his mouth he doesn’t know why he said it. “Sorry! I know that I just... I just now met you- “</p><p>James turns to him and asks, “wait what...what’s your name?”</p><p>“Karl,” he replies. “And your name is James?” He asks as if he wasn’t listening in on his conversations the moment he entered.</p><p>Thankfully he didn’t seem to notice Karl’s eves-dropping and says, “James yeah.”</p><p>James now seems to be taking in the sight of Karl. They stare at each other with a silent gaze and for a brief second Karl thinks he feels a small flame of recognition. The moment seems to stretch as he starts to feel something within him. Staring into James eyes, Karl thinks he feels it too. But just as quickly as the spark came it is suddenly snuffed out. He hears someone make an offhand comment about the effects of alcohol and Karl thinks he agrees. He follows the guests as they’re ushered further into the mansion and doesn’t look back.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(The rain pours heavily outside. Besides the noise of the thundering storm the only other sound Karl can hear in the peace of their home is Sapnap’s soft breathing.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>They’re cuddled together in bed. Karl is reading a book with his head laying against his boyfriends’ chest. Meanwhile Sapnap plays with the locks on Karl’s hair softly massaging his head. Karl suddenly gasps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>“Oh no! The character’s true love doesn’t remember them!! Babe I’m gonna cry. I hate this. Who allows something like this to happen in a book?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>Sapnap looks down at Karl’s heartbroken puppy eyes and he can’t help but smile. How can you love someone so much?</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>“I’m sure they’ll be fine. If they’re meant to be then they’ll find each other, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>Karl looks back down and shakes his head. “Yea. Yea I guess. But some closure would be nice. I can’t with this book anymore. I’m going to sleep away my sorrows.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>“Sure thing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>“You’re the June to my Day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>“I love you. Just like the characters in the books.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <em>“If they end up with amnesia then I’m not very fond of the example.” Karl chuckles at his reply and Sapnap is once again in awe of how much love his heart is filled with. “I love you too Karl.”)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The group is standing on the indoor balcony overlooking the ballroom. Sir Billiam is giving a brief tour of the mansion to the new guests. He encourages them to step down into the room where the masquerade is taking place.</p><p>Karl leans against the railing and looks down. The ballroom is filled to the brim with wealthy nobles. Behind him, Karl hears the nudist commoner making a commotion. He glances back and fondly smiles to himself. He can’t help but think that something about this feels right.</p><p>Karl turns away from Sir Billiams outraged cries and looks back over the ballroom. His gaze sails over the different guests and once again pauses on James. The man stands below him with his hands in his pockets and an unreadable expression on his face. His thoughts begin straying elsewhere and Karl blushes. He shakes his head exasperated on his mind’s fixation with the handsome stranger.</p><p>He decides to go down into the ballroom and starts heading towards the stairs. Maybe it’s the fact that Karl is feeling a bit tipsy or that he keeps getting distracted with his thoughts on James, but halfway down Karl missteps and falls over the railing.</p><p>His brain panics at the sudden sensation of falling through the air. But the feeling is brief and Karl quickly feels himself being embraced by strong arms. He blinks trying to clear the haze in his mind and finds himself staring straight into James’ eyes for the second time that night. He feels a blush creep on his face as he realizes he is in between the man’s arms. He lets go of Karl and helps steady him after his fall. Karl pushes down a feeling of disappointment at the fleeting touch of James’ arms around him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Karl says quickly, looking down to hide the redness of his cheeks. “I’ve had too much to drink tonight.”</p><p>James softly smiles at him and Karl thinks he can feel his heart flutter in his chest. “You don’t need to apologize. You really should be more careful though. You could seriously hurt yourself.”</p><p>Karl looks up at James and smiles upon seeing the genuine concern on the mans face. “I will. Won’t always have someone to catch me when I fall will I?”</p><p>“I try my best,” he says, bowing his head.</p><p>Karl is suddenly aware of the soft music filling the room and the dancing couples all around them. James follows his gaze and throws him a mischievous grin that Karl thinks he could stare at forever.</p><p>“Care to dance?” he asks, offering Karl his hand.</p><p>Karl looks down and without hesitating puts his hand into James’ open palm. James’ arms are suddenly around him once again and Karl finds comfort in the warm embrace. He again stares into James eyes and the rest of the room seems to melt away as if it were just them two. Karl smiles and thinks to himself that even with half of his face covered, James is without a doubt one of the most handsome men he has ever laid eyes on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Karl looks down and takes in a deep breath as he realizes how high up they are. He quickly glances back up hoping to distract himself from the fact that one misstep could mean his inevitable death. Above him, Sapnap pauses and looks down from where he is placing the cobblestone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little height.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl shakes his head. “Of course not, it’s not like we’d die if we fell or anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, you know how to mlg perfectly. If anything I’ll be here to catch you if you slip.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“From all the way up there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap smiles and begins making his way down towards Karl. When he finally arrives, he grabs Karl and puts his arms around his waist. “See? Now I’m here to catch you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He rolls his eyes trying to fight a grin. “You’re an idiot.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yea? Well I’m your incredibly handsome and great idiot.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yea.You are,” Karl replies. He smiles and being this close to his boyfriend he can’t help but lean in for a kiss. He knows he’ll never get tired of the taste of Sapnap’s mouth on his. “I love you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too.”)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sits in the dark listening for any signs of danger. The silence seems to engulf the mansion along with the darkness that completely blinds him. He feels Sir Billiam grabbing his arm and turns to follow him further down where they are hiding. He listens for any signs of the murderer but can only hear their steady breathing and his pounding heart ringing in his ears.</p><p>A sudden sound pierces the night and Karl barely hides his flinch as he hears the repeated stabbing of a weapon against flesh. He holds his breath, fearful to make a noise. Karl feels around for Sir Billiam knowing that if he called out he might be found. Feeling nothing but emptiness, he turns to press himself against the wall.</p><p>He doesn’t know how much time has passed when the lights finally flicker back on. Karl immediately turns and finds Sir Billiam further down the secret hall. Billiam nods in acknowledgment at Karl. They survived this time. Karl turns back ready to head out in search of any other survivors. He crawls up out of the hole and into the closet that hid the entrance. Knowing Sir Billiam was right behind him he opens the closet door.</p><p>The first thing Karl notices is the smell. The sharp odor of a human corpse fills the room. He steps out of the closet and looks around for the source of the smell.</p><p>He pauses when he finds it. The unfortunate victim was James. His body wasn’t dismembered like the others. There were no missing limbs that were scattered throughout the mansion. Yet despite the different method of murder the sight was not any less gruesome.</p><p>James had been mauled to death. Blood was splattered all over the room and it formed a large pool below the corpse. The skin was torn and cut all over. Not even the face was spared. If it were not for the unique outfits of every guest the body would have been unidentifiable.</p><p>Karl thinks of meeting a handsome stranger. He thinks of sharing silent smiles and remembers strong arms holding him, foreign but welcome. He did not know the man. He had only met James in the masquerade. He cannot grieve a friend or a lover. James is only a stranger, a man who he was never going to see again. So instead he grieves what he thinks to be a person who deserved better. He grieves nothing more than an acquaintance, a kind and beautiful man whom he did not know. Yet standing there staring at his corpse, Karl thinks that if given the chance, he could have grieved more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Karl looks over to where Sapnap is sharpening his sword. He dawns almost full netherite armor except for the helmet that is currently discarded to the side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl approaches Sapnap and gently takes the sword from his hands. “You know it’s already sharp enough. You’ve been preparing for hours.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap shakes his head. He turns his gaze away from the sword and towards the remaining piece of his armor. He goes over to grab it and looks down at the helmet now in his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sapnap,” Karl says firmly. He knows his boyfriend needs the reassurance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. It’s just… I can’t-” He looks up pausing to take a deep breath. “I can’t fail.” Sapnap looks over to him and Karl can feel his heart breaking upon seeing the pain in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s already taking its toll, sending his lover out to fight knowing that there is always a danger of him not returning. Even more, it hurts Sapnap to do this, to have to fight his best friend, his brother. Karl knows how much it hurts the both of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it selfish that I don’t want you to go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Sapnap replies. “I’d give anything not to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s the truth and Karl can see how much it pains him to admit it. But he also knows that Sapnap would never forgive himself if he didn’t go. And so even though it hurts them both, he tells him with complete certainty, “you have to go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hears Sapnap take another slow breath. “Yea. I know.” He glances back at Karl and puts on what he knows to be a fake smile. “Don’t look so down. I’m coming back. I promise I won’t leave you. Not like this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karl smiles at that and goes to take Sapnap’s face in his hands. “I love you so much,” he tells him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too,” he replies as he leans into Karl’s touch and presses his lips against his own.)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the idea for this came to me at like 2 am and as much as i love karlnapity my sleep deprived ass was too far into the story when i realized that if i was doing a karl and sapnap romance i should have included my man quackity. whoops.<br/>kudos and comments are always apprectiated. and props to you if you know what book karl was reading at the beginning. in any case, thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>